


Duty is:

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, The Most Beautiful DEATH in The World, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on leahthewannabewriter's Alan/Eric tumblr prompt, <i>duty.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty is:

Duty is a stiff upper lip.

It’s laughing through teeth at the pub; scythes buried in pleading flesh; the talking heads of those who don’t question.

Duty is the winter with a stiff upper crust, a frost that’s burned in the earth. It’s mounds of dirt on a grave, the rising of mud frozen in the chill hours.

Duty can be kissed away; shaped into painfully pliant smiles, gasped and shuddered and sworn away. It can be twisted and loved and denied.

Duty is memory blurred, a gaze at the moon, fingers wandering through memories, over hips, gentle and soft.


End file.
